Tyria (continent)
]] Note: Tyria and Elona are adjacent to each other as parts of the same supercontinent. The Tyrian continent is the location where most of the Prophecies Campaign took place. The earliest known intelligent life began on Tyria 3000 years ago, though there are signs of creatures estimated to be from roughly ten thousand years ago. It is also known that the Gods of Tyria used to live in Tyria (in the present-day ruins of Orr) for some time prior to the Exodus. The official calendar in Tyria is the Mouvelian Calendar. Tyrian signs indicate they use a language not from Earth with a rune-like writing system, however all NPC speech is presented in the user's chosen language, and signs have a translation as their 'name'. Regions Tyria contains many Regions that vary greatly in geography, and civilization. Regions accessible in Guild Wars Prophecies: #Ascalon. #The Shiverpeak Mountains, which are divided into three regions: the Northern Shiverpeaks and the Southern Shiverpeaks and Sorrow's Furnace. #Kryta. #The Maguuma Jungle. #The Crystal Desert, which contains access to the Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings. #The Ring of Fire Islands (offshore). Regions accessible in Guild Wars Eye of the North: #The Depths of Tyria (overlaps Tyria, Cantha and Elona). #The Far Shiverpeaks. #The Tarnished Coast. #The Charr homeland. Inaccessible regions: #Orr. #Blazeridge Mountains between Crystal Desert and Ascalon. How Do I Get There? You start off on the continent of Tyria if you create a Prophecies character, but if you create a character in Cantha or Elona, you will have to unlock travel to Tyria via the appropriate quest. * Factions characters wishing to travel to Tyria for the first time should seek out Guardsman Chienpo in Kaineng Center and take the "Chaos in Kryta" quest. * Nightfall characters wishing to travel to Tyria for the first time should seek out Deras Tenderlin in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan and take the "Terror in Tyria" quest. *You can travel from Elona to Tyria and from Tyria to Elona by talking to the Forgotten Guardian in The Arid Sea (Tyria) or in the Crystal Overlook (Elona). You must have already been to the Crystal Desert in Tyria to travel from Elona to Tyria in this way, and you must be able to survive the Desolation by being able to summon the Junundu if you wish to travel from Tyria to Elona. Likewise, you can travel to Elona or Cantha from Tyria if you have their respective campaigns, Nightfall or Factions. * Tyrian characters may travel to Cantha using the quest "Mhenlo's Request" which is offered by Firstwatch Sergio in Lion's Arch. * Tyrian characters may travel to Elona using the quest “Sunspears in Kryta" which is offered by Lionguard Figo in Lion's Arch. Notes * Foreigners commonly refer to these regions as "The Kingdoms of Tyria" * Is pronounced: (tiry-a) * The in-game map is actually the map that was used in the very first betas of Guild Wars Category:Continents Category:Locations (Prophecies) Category:Locations (Eye of the North)